


December 3rd

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian go for a walk in the park and discuss their future.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	December 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kurt brings his coffee to his lips and takes a sip, the fingers of his other hand threaded with Sebastian’s as they walk through Central Park. Large flakes of snow fall gently from the sky, and it really is a beautiful scene. He takes a look around, eyes sweeping across the park, and it seems like a lot of other people had the same idea as them tonight; a beautiful evening for a walk through the park. This morning’s door on the calendar had revealed a beautiful drawing of an elm tree. Early on in their friendship, before they were even a couple, they’d spent a lot of time in this park together. One day, Kurt had convinced Sebastian to go on a picnic with him. At the time he wasn’t sure _how_ he’d managed to convince the other man, but they’d packed a basket and settled on a blanket under a large elm tree, talking and laughing together for the entire afternoon. And then Sebastian had _kissed him_ , and he realized why Sebastian had agreed to the picnic, but he also didn’t really care about the ulterior motives at the time because Sebastian was _kissing him_. It was technically their second kiss, if you counted the kiss at that one Christmas party Santana threw several years back, but it _was_ their first kiss that mattered.

His eyes focus on an older couple several paces ahead, not quite elderly yet but certainly no longer young, making their way along the path. They’re with a young woman, presumably their daughter, who looks to be about Kurt and Sebastian’s age if not a few years older, and she’s pushing a stroller. He watches the group for a while - they’re walking in the same direction, so it’s not hard to do. Before long a young man with a small boy approaches them, and the group steps to the side of the path as they give hugs all around.

Kurt feels Sebastian squeeze his hand lightly, and pulls his eyes away from the group to look at his husband. “You alright?” Sebastian asks him.

“I- yeah, I’m fine,” Kurt says, trying to brush it off, because where does he even start with this?

“Kurt,” Sebastian drawls, giving him a meaningful look.

Kurt sighs. “It’s just… look at them. They look so... happy.”

Kurt glances behind them at the group, who they’ve now passed, and Sebastian’s gaze follows. After a moment, Sebastian turns back to look at him. “They do.”

“I just keep losing people,” he says quietly. “My mom, and then Finn, and now…,” he trails off; it’s still hard to say it sometimes. “Those people, they still have everyone, and I just… sometimes I’m scared that someday I won’t have anyone left.”

“Hey, babe, I know it’s hard, but… you still have Carole. And me; you know I’m not going anywhere,” Sebastian points out softly.

“I know,” Kurt says, looking back ahead, not wanting to meet Sebastian’s gaze anymore, “but it’s just… family has always been so important to me, and it just keeps getting... smaller.”

“Well,” Sebastian says with a small cough, “we could change that.”

Kurt turns to look at Sebastian, confused because he genuinely doesn’t understand. You can’t _stop_ people from dying, because god knows that if you could, he would still have the people he loved most here with him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean we could… make our family bigger,” Sebastian says a little awkwardly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt breathes. Because he wasn’t expecting _that_. They’ve talked about kids of course, but only theoretically - that they’d both like to be dads someday. They’ve never talked about it as though it might really _happen_.

“Adoption takes a long time, but we could start looking into it now, get an idea of what we need to do. Maybe even read some parenting books,” Sebastian says with a small chuckle.

“Oh,” Kurt repeats, still a breath more than a word, because now he’s having visions of him and this beautiful man beside him in a house with a white picket fence and two children out in the yard playing, _their_ children, and it just strikes him so suddenly that, yes, that _is_ what he wants. He wants a family.

“Or if you don’t want to adopt, we can look into surrogacy, or even just fostering, or if you’re not ready to talk about it yet that’s totally fine, Kurt, I’m sorry if I-”

“No,” Kurt cuts him off, his voice a little stronger now as the shock wears off, “no, it’s not- I do. I, um… I want that. I do.”

“Oh,” Sebastian says, huffing out a small breath of relief, “okay. Great.”

Sebastian beams at him, and Kurt feels a warm flutter in his chest because he really cannot wait to start a family with this man. As awful as life has been to him, at least he has this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831757) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
